


Changes

by Filhe



Category: Labyrinth
Genre: F/M, onesided pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filhe/pseuds/Filhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you are looking for changes, are you? Of course there has been changes. But you are not looking at the right place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

ime.

What does time mean here in the Underground?

Nothing. It means nothing here.

Steps echo in the castle, sometimes heavy, sometimes light. Laughter is heard. It is not only goblins who laugh cruelly whenever someone is hurt. The joyful laughter of children, playing with the Goblin King can be heard. And sometimes you hear goblins laughing while ordered to by their king.

Listen.

Listen to a world conquered.

Exactly.

You can't hear it. You think that you will hear goblins and creatures cry, but there are only children who are crying here. They cry in fear of the goblins, because they do not know what they are. Those who do are crying in fear, because they think the goblins will eat them.

Which they don't dare to do. If any goblin eats a child or a challenger, then they cease to exist. It's one of the ancient laws, bound to be followed no matter what. If they did not then there would not be an Underground.

And you would not be here, searching for changes.

You look around there, and you can't see any real changes. The Labyrinth still changes of its own accord. The junk people still roam the wast plains outside the Goblin City, collecting memories of their past. The wiseman still walks around in the Labyrinth arguing with his hat.

The only change there has been since Sarah Williams conquered the Goblin King is that three fellows stick together. Sir Didymus, Hoggle and Ludo meet at least one a week. Together they visit the only one who has challenged the Goblin King and been successful.

But you already knew that they go to her every now and then, so you are not surprised.

You leave far to quickly, because there is one thing which has changed.

You leave before Jareth goes to sleep. Had you been there in his room you would have heard faint whisphers as he once again moves in his sleep.

"Sarah..."


End file.
